No point in winning alone
by Smitha
Summary: "So, what do you think?" "About what?" asks Coach Ukai. "About those two going to different schools," Takeda Sensei replies. Ukai Sensei laughs, "Oh, it's going to be hell for them." - - - Alternatively: Everyone in the Haikyuu! universe goes to different universities and lots of drama and angst ensue. (There are Kuroko no Basket characters! But there's not much focus on them.)


The Karasuno Volleyball team had started a tradition of holding an annual graduation party for their third years the night following graduation ever since Ukai Keishin started coaching the team. Coach Ukai always brings plenty of food and drinks so, naturally, mixed with the effects of nostalgia and goodbyes, it is never a purely enjoyable time for the team. At least Coach Ukai always seems to have fun.

But no one knew how much of an absolute trainwreck it would be this year.

Since Hinata's first year, the volleyball team had always made it to nationals, winning in the Spring Tournament their second year and making it to finals in the Inter High and Spring Tournaments their third year. The popularity of the volleyball team had skyrocketed and everyone signed up for the club. But Hinata was _still_ surprised when he opened the doors of the main gym to see that all 162 members of the volleyball team were there.

"Uwaaa, I can't believe that you all came!"

"He makes a big deal out of every little thing. What an idiot," Tsukishima remarked, taking a sip out his cup to hide his smile.

"Hinata!" someone quipped excitedly and, within seconds, almost everyone had crowded around him. Kageyama had his own group of first year boys and some girls from the girl's volleyball team trying to get a smile or two out of him. That left Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing outside the crowd near the food and drinks.

"Guess it's just us two again like always, huh Tsukishima?"

"Don't say things like that Yamaguchi."

"Gomen, Tsukki."

Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei burst in just then with an "I'm back!" and another supply of drinks. Noticing that Hinata had finally arrived, they stalked over to him and greeted him.

Most of the night went normally like this, with Hinata talking animatedly to a large group of first and second years, Kageyama talking to Yachi and a small group of first years, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing off to the side with each other.

And then it happened. Everyone had at least a little alcohol in their system and somehow the five third-years wound up sitting in the middle of the large gym with everyone else circling around them. Hinata and Kageyama were sitting next to each other but with enough room to ignore the other's existence. Something had happened between the two a while back before the nationals. No one knew _what_ had happened between them but despite their convincing consistency on the court the last couple months, everyone knew that _something_ had happened.

"So, Hinata. Where are you going next year?" Everyone looked expectantly up at him, excited to hear his plans. Some of them noticed Kageyama had froze, the cup he was drinking out of midway on the path to his lips.

A proud smile formed on his lips as he announced, "I'm going to Chuo University to play volleyball!"

After a chorus of oo's and aah's, someone asked, "How about you, Kageyama?"

Kageyama put his cup down then and closed his eyes. Very pronouncedly, as if controlling his voice, he said, "I'm going to America," then after a pause, "Tsukishima and I are going to the same school."

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up. "Just to make it clear we didn't apply together or anything. It was pure coincidence. It seems that we were thinking the same thing. Japan's not the best place to pursue volleyball. We haven't won any world championships in quite a few years. So, studying in America would allow us to study in another country with study abroad programs so that we can learn new techniques in different settings."

Hinata's voice had been quiet then. If someone else had started to speak, no one would have heard him. "Does nakama mean nothing to you guys?"

"Hinata," Yamaguchi spoke gently.

"You don't value friendship at all. You never did!" Tsukishima's comment had tipped him, but the anger was all directed at Kageyama. A continuation of an argument left unfinished. "What happened to 'as long as I'm here, you're invincible!?' What happened to sticking together? What happened to our yakusoku?"

"We're not a package deal, Hinata! I want to go my own path!"

"You're just regressing back to the King of the Court!"

Kageyama reddened at that. It had somehow hurt even more when Hinata had named him that. All of a sudden he was on the court, alone with a crown on his head and a look of someone who had been betrayed. The hollowness, the darkness, the absence of warmth. It snaked around him, clung to his body and closed in on his throat. "And you're being a child! I don't want to partner with someone who hinders their own growth by clinging on to someone. What happened to our first promise? We told each other that we'd meet at the top."

"Hinata," Yamaguchi started gently, "he's right. If you want to make volleyball your career, you have to do what's good for you. And that's what he's doing."

Hinata's eyes widened and started to fill with tears. He closed them and lowered his head. "We're both better together. Everyone knows that."

Kageyama started again, "Clearly, the advisors that recruited us didn't think that."

"But do you?"

Kageyama knew he was being stupid, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want them to be paired together forever. He wanted the glory without half of it always being attributed to his partner. He wanted to be known as the genius setter, not some counterpart of the freak duo. He was tired of his skills being augmented by Hinata all the time. Kageyama was amazing on his own accord.

He scowled. "Do you think I want to be with you all the time, you idiot."

Kageyama regretted it instantly. Hinata's face turned completely red. Hurt and betrayal clearly etched on his face. "It's not like I wanted to be with you either!"

"Fine!"

"You're just a stupid grumpy old man that only acts on selfish needs!"

"And you're just a stupid idiot that can't do anything for the life of him. It's a miracle you even got recruited to a school!

"Bakageyama, I hate you!"

"I got you to where you are, Hinata. You're not talented or skilled enough to make the requests you are making. I can't be held down by you." And that was it. The words vibrated through the string that connected them, violent and hurtful. They tugged at the cord. And the threads snapped.

* * *

Kageyama and Tsukishima arrived in Japan at 2 in the morning. The automatic sliding glass doors opened and they stepped out to feel the familiar Tokyo air, a rather nostalgic look on their usually expressionless faces.

"Let's go."

Kageyama nodded and together they walked into the night. The streets were busy for this time of day. But it put Kageyama at ease. Tsukishima never talked much; never made idle chit chat. His silence left Kageyama alone with his thoughts, which he was very glad for.

It had been three years since he had been back in Japan. A whole three years since he'd seen his family, not that he'd seen much of them before anyway. But it had been three years since he'd seen his other family, the team that had taught him what friends and family actually meant. He reddened slightly at the thought. How cheesy.

He would never admit it aloud, but he missed all of them. Their absence left a hollow hole inside his chest. His years in America and Australia had been fun. He learned lots of things and actually made some friends, despite Tsukishima's predictions that he'd go back to being a lone wolf. But his surprisingly active social life didn't stop him from missing the Karasuno team. They all apparently met often at parties so everyone but Tsukishima and him were in touch with each other. The only people he still talked to was Yachi, Suga, Daichi, and Michiko. And then there was Hinata…

Hinata had texted him the first year in university in the form of life updates. Not often but sometimes. Probably when he was hungover, or something. None of the texts had gotten replies. So halfway through the year, the texts had stopped. Suga would occasionally bring him up and update Kageyama on how he was doing though, even though he hadn't asked. As expected, Hinata was doing great, succeeding in every task he undertook. But so was Kageyama. He would see how much he had improved; how right his decision was in studying abroad.

"Thinking about Hinata?" Tsukishima asked. Kageyama scowled when he saw the smirk on his face. "I knew it."

"Shut up."

"Where do you think he is now?"

"He's probably still at Chuo."

"Probably?"

Kageyama looked up at the empty sky. "I haven't talked to him since the graduation party." Tsukishima saw the look on his face and cocked his head to the side.

"Ohhh, then the little red really must hate you then," he taunted. Kageyama scowled at that, but didn't reply.

 _Yeah, he probably does_ , he thought. He tightened his grip on the bags he was holding. Hinata and him had always had an odd friendship. Even though they had that fight at the end of the year, Hinata had still texted him the following year. It was such a Hinata thing to do, and it made him feel better at the time. Things could still be fixed between them. Or so he had thought. When Hinata had stopped making an effort in trying to talk to him, that's when Kageyama knew that their relationship was damaged- probably irreparable. He sighed, irritated. This was not worth spoiling his mood over.

"Don't chew yourself out over it."

Kageyama stopped in his tracks, stunned. Did Tsukishima just give him thoughtful, _nice_ advice?

Tsukishima stopped and turned to catch a glimpse of his face. Abruptly, he turned his head and grumbled something under his breath. "I'm just saying. You can't do anything about it, what's done is done. I don't want to see the mopey look on your face. It's annoying."

 _Ah, there was the asshole Tsukishima_. Kageyama started walking again, quickening his pace to catch up to Tsukishima. "Are we really rooming together again?"

"We have to; we're transfer students. And, I don't want to be randomly paired with some annoying lame-ass. Unfortunately, you're the better choice."

Kageyama wasn't a fan of rooming with him, but like Tsukishima said, there was no better option. He was somewhat socially awkward. He wouldn't be able to adjust to someone else's rhythm of life. That would take too much effort.

They had arrived at the university building. "I'm going to go pick up the keys for our room," Tsukishima said.

"You go ahead. I want to check out the volleyball court."

Tsukishima made a sound somewhat similar to a laugh. "You do that." And he left.

Kageyama sighed, irritated. Another year of him. This was going to kill.

After asking a few people for directions, he made it to the sports buildings of the university. Most of them were in the same vicinity, with a select few at other corners of the campus. He would have to find the volleyball court. He walked inside the nearest building. He spotted a corner in which he believed it to be safe enough to leave his bags from his trip. He doubted Tsukishima would bring his bags to their room, so he had just decided to take it with him. A bad decision, he would look weird carrying them around. He placed the bags in a corner and walked over to the vending machine to purchase a drink. He bought a milk carton, something he didn't have the ability to buy abroad.

Kageyama had only managed to get one sip out of his drink before he turned and almost bumped into someone else. Jeez, how absent-minded was he? He muttered an apology before meeting the other's face and stopped in his tracks.

He was big, to say the least. Clearly, an athlete. Other than his strong build, they two looked strangely similar.

"Yo. Sorry about that."

Kageyama gave a short nod, as if to say it was no problem. He moved aside and the other proceeded to the vending machine to buy a drink. Kageyama sat down on a bench nearby and saw the other man glance at him.

"The practice buildings aren't open to the general public. Is the security out there broken?"

They had been. Kageyama had tried the doors, doubtful that they'd open without the school I.D that had yet to be picked up, but they had opened much to his relief. "Yeah. But I just transferred here, I play a sport."

The other man turned to face him then, his eyes slightly wide. "You don't look it. You're very thin."

 _This man would be surprised to see players like Hinata and Lev then,_ Kageyama thought.

He sighed and sat down on the other end of the bench, taking a lousy position with his head against the wall. He took a sip of his energy drink and closed his eyes. "Well, it's not unlike Kuroko, I guess." Then after a pause. "Oh. You probably don't play basketball."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. The name's Aomine Daiki. Don't forget it, I'm best in the nation." Kageyama took a look at him. Aomine's eyes were open and he was grinning. Waves of pride and competition rolling off of him. It made you want to cheer him on, when he was smiling like that. Kageyama was surprised. He seemed like a whole different person than the one had just met a few moments ago.

Kageyama sat back and finished his drink. He stood up to throw up the box. He walked past Aomine and stopped a few paces past him. With a slight smile, Kageyama remarked, "And I'm Kageyama Tobio, a volleyball setter. Don't forget it, because I'm the best in the nation too."

"Heh, you've got some spunk, kid."

"I'm just stating a fact. I have a feeling you know this feeling as much as I do, but I'm not losing to anyone."

"You picking a fight with someone in another sport?"

"Sure, why not?"

He grinned. "Welcome to the school. I look forward to seeing some of your matches."

"Hmm, maybe I'll watch some of yours too."

With that, Kageyama walked away. Another gruff voice came from behind him. "Aomine, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Kagami, just greeting some new kid. He seems interesting."

"Basketball player?"

"Nah, volleyball. But it seems like he's similar to us."

As Kageyama rounded the corner, he caught a glimpse of the other guy Aomine was talking to. He looked just as big as Aomine, with dark red hair and eyes and a mean look on his face. They would be extremely intimidating to the average person.

Kageyama smiled as an image of one of the many terrified looks on Hinata's face crossed his mind. Hinata thought volleyball players were scary and intimidating, if he saw these guys…

* * *

 _ **A/n:** Hey guys, I'm Smitha. It's been almost two years since I've wrote fanfiction so please bare with me while I try to find my writing style. Also this is my first Haikyuu! fanfiction... I'm excited!_

 _This story is Kagehina-centered, but most of the characters from the Haikyuu! universe show up as well as Kuroko, Kagami, and the Generation of Miracles from KnB. The fanfiction is basically canonverse but like with a 7 year timeskip as Kagehina are in their fourth year of college. It's going to be pretty angsty for the first few chapters but there'll be lots of fluff afterwards!_

 _Please follow/favorite if you liked! Comments are much appreciated!_


End file.
